Thorn's Night
by Vampire Kayla
Summary: 'He was unconscious for a while, and when he awoke, there was a rather large lizard hanging over was a wild Sceptile.' Please Read to find out what happens :D


**Hey, This is not for kids! Which it is Rated M. Please note that i didnt write this. My friend, who shall remain named SceptileRectile. He didn't want anyone to make fun. Please nice comments. If you like this story, comment so i can tell him that people love his story. Then he may write more stories. :D**

It was a normal day for a boy named Thorn in Hoenn, he was having a normal day at school. His parents

weren't too normal though. They had forbid him from seeing Pokemon since he was little due to

an incident with his father.

On his way home he'd usually take a short route through town, but there was an accident which led to the closure of the main road, and there were walls around the city so he'd have to go all the way , he'd have to go through a forest on the side, the forest too, was too big to go trees cast a heavy black shadow over Thorn's head, and the sounds of wild Pokemon could be heard from within the darkness.

Soon Thorn, found himself feeling nervous in the forest, not because of the darkness, or the noise, but the fact of his got lost in the darkness, and I must have been late, there was no signs of light anywhere but the slilent suddenly heard footsteps. Something was following him.

He Began to walk faster, and faster, until he came to a run, and then a sprint. But the shadow was still turned around and walked backwards to see if he could see the movement in the footsteps got closer and closer, until he tripped over a treeroot and hit his head on a tree.

He was unconscious for a while, and when he awoke, there was a rather large lizard hanging over was a wild Sceptile. He had read about them at school before. He jumped back a few feet, still on his back, startled by the appearence and the glow of it's eyes. They were a golden yellow, stilted like a snake.

Sceptile crept closer on four claws, slowly, until it noticed Thorn's slowly takes the bag and opens it, taking books out until it found a lunchbox with leftover fruit in it.

Thorn was surprised, he was sure he would have been mauled in the few seconds he had awoken. The Sceptile opened the lunchbox to take out the fruit.

"Y-you want some?" Thorn said, shaking. Sceptile took a bite out of a peach and reached out to Thorn with it. Shaking, Thorn took the fruit. He had probably missed dinner by now, and he was getting hungrier and hungrier each passing moment. He took a bite out of it, a little less nervous, but still enough to accidentally get some on his shirt.

Sceptile looked at his shirt, and laid a moist tongue on it to lap it up. It had still got his skin sticky through his shirt, and Sceptile's tongue had left a wet spot on it. Thorn took off his shirt and put it in his bag. Sceptile took a rather large bite of the fruit in Thorn's hand, spraying more juice on his chest. Sceptile saw it and took out an even wetter than before tongue, it was long and red like a rose.

It slowly dragged it from Thorn's belly to where the spot was, then up his neck and over his cheek. Thorn shuddered with relief. He lay back in the moonlit grass, and Sceptile sat on him. It started feeling Thorn's skin with it's smooth claws, stroking his belly with each individual one.

Thorn couldn't help but feel relaxed, as he stretched out, comfortably under the weight. Not long after Sceptile's caressing, Thorn felt something strange in him. It was a ticklish feeling he had felt before, but not when he was with anyone else. Sceptile felt a tightening up under it, and seemingly curious, it undid Thorn's pants.

Thorn lay there, steadily watching what Sceptile does. It slid his pants down to his theighs, finding a bulge in his seemed to know what it was. It pulled down his undergarments and revealed his flesh. Thorn blushed and looked at Sceptile with concern.

She looked back at him with a sure look. Sceptile stroked the throbbing flesh slowly, and surely. The hot humid air made every breath Thorn took look like steam coming from boiling pot. Sceptile got low and wrapped her long tongue around his member and let her slobber cover it, and then got on top to place it against it's Cloaca. "You're...a girl?" Thorn whispered, helpless under the weight.

She nodded and slipped his wet hot member inside her, slowly moving it around. She moved forward and back on him slowly, beginning to breathe a little heavier.

Thorn too found it harder to breathe with the amount of water in the air. Sceptile begun making small sounds that sounded like little growls as she increased the speed of movement Something suddenly Turned off in Thorn's mind, and he no longer felt the fear and pain he had felt before. The feelings he was feeling were wiping them away like the rain and winds.

He pushed up on Sceptile, flipping her on her back, and began slipping his wet dick in and out of her harder and faster. Sceptile began to moan more and more, until she yelled enough for the whole forest to hear it. Thorn went faster and faster, and suddenly felt the intense pressure as he blew his load of pain and misery he had in him his whole life into nothingness.

Then he lay there, collapsed in Sceptile's arms. And slept there, till the sun shown again.

**Ok, Please comment! I want my friend to be proud that people like his story.**

**+Vampire+Kayla+**


End file.
